


Our Changing Bodies

by chicating



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture this set around the time of "The Real Me"...Dawn learns that Slayer power isn't the only kind people are afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Changing Bodies

In theory, Dawn gets why she'd be feeling different now, why the right warm breeze makes it hard to concentrate and why she feels this kind of tingle in her belly when watching Xander fix stuff around the house. She's seen the video about her changing body a couple times, actually, and Riley and Buffy have unknowingly provided quite the soundtrack. Not that she listened. She's not a total creeper. But she did hear Riley say "Please," as if he didn't get whatever he wanted from Buffy, he might die. She didn't think he really would, but somehow the thought was kind of exciting...hard-core commando guy begging for something from her uptight sister. She wondered if anybody would ever beg anything from her, then caught a glimpse of the mondo zit on her forehead and decided they wouldn't.  
Maybe that means her mind will be clearer. Like, she knows she could complain, _tomorrow_ about Buffy's unauthorized school-night sex-capades and her mom would be all shocked and tell them to quiet down.She thinks she'd rather save it. Slayer power isn't the only kind in town.  
But if it's so okay to touch yourself, why did she grab quickly for her comic book when her mom came in with the folded laundry, and if growing up is so beautiful, why couldn't they look each other in the eye?

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering leaving Dawn out of my long-form crossover AU...I'm still not sure what to do about that, since I'm not really interested in replicating the Key storyline, but after that, she kind of insisted on getting a fic to herself. Even though it's timed to make me look like a creep.


End file.
